


Zu weit entfernt...

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Klein wenig Zukunfts-Fic ^-^





	Zu weit entfernt...

Er drehte sich zur Seite, lehnte sich gegen den anderen Körper neben sich, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass es nicht die Person war, die er sehen wollte. Warum hatte er es überhaupt gemacht? Wieso hatte er nicht einfach gesagt, dass er bei ihm blieb?  
„Morisuke?“  
Die Stimme brachte ihn dazu, zumindest ein Stück von ihm wegzurutschen. Nur noch ein wenig hatte Morisuke seine Arme um den Jüngeren geschlungen. „Bleib eine Weile, Yu.“  
„Du vermisst ihn?“, flüsterte Nishinoya und strich ihm einfach nur über die Seite, während seine Augen auf ihm lagen.  
„Hm“, machte Morisuke und öffnete nur langsam seine Augen. Warum war er auch so weit aus Tokyo weg? „Vielleicht sollte ich -“ Er unterbrach sich, als er das Klingeln seines Handys hörte, worauf er sich zur Seite drehte und nach dem Gerät griff. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Namen darauf las und schließlich annahm. „Tetsu?“  
„Ich muss dich sehen, Morisuke.“ Allein die Stimme seines Freundes, der momentan so weit von ihm entfernt wohnte, zu hören, versetzte ihn zu einem Lächeln.  
„Wo bist du gerade?“, fragte Morisuke nach, während er merkte, wie sich der Libero von Karasuno aus dem Bett bewegte und das Zimmer verließ, um ihn alleine zu lassen. Er wusste, wie sehr er sich nach Kuroo sehnte.  
„Hm, auf der Fahrt nach Miyagi“, kam es von Kuroo, während Morisuke geradezu spürte, wie der andere grinste, „ich bin in einer halben Stunde dort.“  
Es dauerte keine Minute bis Morisuke nach dem Satz aufrecht saß und die Bettdecke achtlos zur Seite schob. „Ich werde dich abholen, Tetsu.“  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht länger warten, dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte Kuroo weiterhin, worauf Morisuke ein wenig schmunzelte, sich nebenbei aus dem Bett erhob und was zum anziehen raussuchte.  
„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Tetsu“, flüsterte Morisuke ihm zu, während er ein wenig lächelte, „bis gleich.“  
„Bis gleich“, entgegnete Kuroo noch, bevor sie das Gespräch beendeten und sich Morisuke daran machte, sich fertig zu machen. Er brauchte von Nishinoya aus zum Glück nicht lange, bis er beim Bahnhof war.  
Fertig gewaschen und angezogen trat er durch die kleine Wohnung, die er zusammen mit dem anderen Libero bewohnte und suchte nach diesem, als er ihn in der Küche vorfand. „Hey, Yu, ich geh erstmal Tetsu abholen, wir sehen uns.“  
„Ah, ich freu mich für euch“, sagte Nishinoya und grinste ihn an, sprang auf den anderen zu und drückte ihn einmal herzlich, „lasst euch Zeit!“  
Er schmunzelte, als er die Wohnung verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machte. Im vergangenen Jahr, seit sie ihren Abschluss an der Nekoma gemacht hatten, hatte er Kuroo nicht mehr gesehen, weil dieser im Sommer unterwegs gewesen war und sich Morisuke ansonsten eben nur selten in Tokyo bei seiner Familie aufhielt. In der Nähe des Bahnhofs schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er Kuroo entdeckte, so unverändert, wie er ihn von der Oberschule her kannte und er war froh darüber. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und trat zu ihm, bemerkte, wie Kuroo ihn ansah und breit grinste.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst, Morisuke“, sagte er schmunzelnd und trat ihm entgegen, griff den anderen an der Hüfte und hob ihn einfach ungefragt ein Stück hoch, um ihn zu küssen, auch, wenn Kuroo wusste, dass sein Freund es nicht mochte.  
Ein wenig verdrehte Morisuke die Augen, bevor er seine Arme um den Hals des anderen schlang und sich einfach an ihn klammerte, ein wenig verlegen grinsend: „Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dich zu berühren, Tetsuro.“  
„Hmm“, machte Kuroo und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „wenn du mir nicht einmal böse bist, dass ich dich trage?“  
„Du kannst mich gerne bis zu Yu tragen“, sagte Morisuke schmunzelnd und lehnte sich gegen Kuroos Halsbeuge, während er keinerlei Anstalten machte, den anderen loszulassen, „ich will dich gerade nicht loslassen.“  
„... So war das aber nicht geplant, Yakkun“, kam es ein wenig schmollend von Kuroo.  
„Pech gehabt, Tetsu“, entgegnete Morisuke und kicherte, küsste seinen Freund dessen Hals entlang, „nimm es als Strafe dafür, dass du mich so einfach hochnimmst, obwohl du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag.“  
„Nächstes Mal überlege ich mir zweimal, ob ich extra nach Miyagi fahre, um dich zu sehen“, sagte Kuroo seufzend, bevor er allerdings grinste. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er es wieder tun würde, einfach, weil er seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu sehr liebte.


End file.
